A number of different types of self-supporting building structures are presently available. One such type of building structure described in Australian Pat. No. 447,874, comprises a plurality of arcuate panels which are interconnected in such a manner as to define a self supporting building structure without the need for trusses, columns or other supports. In this arrangement a plurality of building panels of channel shaped cross section are interconnected by crimping together the respective adjacent longitudinal flanges to form a permanent connection means. Whilst this arrangement is suitable for providing a self supporting structure, expensive equipment is required to form the necessary joints between the panels, and furthermore, the joints formed comprise permanent joints. Other proposals have required the use of separate fastening means to interconnect respective panels. This necessitates in many instances, the formation of holes in the building panels to accommodate the fasteners which not only is time consuming but can lead to water leakage in an erected building.